The application relates to outdoor luminaires and components for outdoor luminaires.
Light fixtures, or luminaires, include electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Wall pack luminaires may provide exterior lighting for buildings around walkways and exit doors, and may provide interior lighting near hallways, entryways, or other areas. Wall pack luminaires are typically secured to walls or other structures and provide downward light distribution from an elevated position.
Area lights may include light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps. The use of LEDs results in unique thermal considerations. For example, LEDs and their control components (such as drivers, circuitry, and battery backups) produce more heat than traditional light sources. Moreover, LEDs can degrade over time if exposed to high levels of heat. The internal layout and thermal considerations for each luminaire is unique.